Tempestuous
by HaloHunter89
Summary: He returned the smile. It was almost enough to distract her from the fact that the dead were walking. Carol ran her hand through his hair. Let the look in his eyes wash away the memories of sirens and screams. Let the feel of his thundering heart against her own soothe the smell of fires and death. This was her home, end of the world or no, Daryl was home.


Loud and disorienting. That's how she would describe it at first. Then terror quickly followed that bled into panic. People were running in all directions but for that moment the world held still. Carol cast her eyes to sky and swallowed as the siren washed over the city. Everyone knew what that sound was and knew that it meant nothing good. Then the world spun on its axis again and she was running.

Heart pounding out a frantic rhythm as her legs carried her away. Eyes taking in everything and nothing at once. Sound fractured and nonsensical around her. Sirens, flashing lights, fire, and screams all demanding her attention but nothing able to hold it. Unable to pull in a full breath she felt the clawing sensation of being drowned.

Colliding with the steel door in front of her, unsure when she'd even gotten to where she was, she scrambled frantically at the handle. Tears escaping down her face. Knowing she was likely shouting but unable to even discern what she was saying.

"Carol..."

Carol rushed inside past the person who spoke, mind of one track, and bolted down the hall. Heavy steps behind her chasing her just as much as those damnable sirens. Carol swallowed and tried to get herself under control. Tried so hard but the tears were still spilling and her panic was driving her crazy.

Eyes locking with the only steady thing in her quickly spiraling out of control world. Carol launched herself into his arms. Sobs tearing from her throat.

"Calm down." He soothed. Arms wrapping securely around her and supporting her weight as she shook against her.

"Baby brother..."

Carol hiccuped missing the rest of what was said.

"I know, Merle, I know."

"Is she okay?"

Carol swallowed and blinked looking over Daryl's shoulder. His dad stood there looking at them all. His face serious and unforgiving as ever. He was a great man but stern and taciturn. Despite this he loved his sons with a fierceness and those he considered family. He looked her over and nodded to himself before talking to Merle.

"We need to go." William Dixon voice brokered no argument.

Daryl shifted and Carol tightened her arms around him. Carol looked up at Daryl but he gave her a reassuring look. It was stupid she knew but that same terror was clawing its way in her chest. She didn't know what was happening out there. She didn't know why the sirens were echoing the way they were through the city or why she could hear gun fire but it was still there...still terrifying.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Carol pursed her lips at William. He laughed at her from where he stood knee deep in water. Carol was soaked completely from where Merle threw her into the water not two minutes before. Of course they thought it was hilarious and since Daryl wasn't down by the water she had no backup.

"Both of your are so rude." Carol huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Merle cackled from where he floated on his back. "And here I thought a quick dip would cool you off."

William grinned at his son over his shoulder before looking back at her. He raised a challenging brow at her and Carol scowled. "He has a point. You're both two hot headed and need to talk."

Carol glared at the man but knew it was the truth. Her temper was very well known but Daryl's was legendary. She could remember the fights they had growing up. At one time she thought she could would rather see him choke on his own tongue but that was childish and she'd been so young. But then they started growing up and like everyone things changed. Their arguments changed and instead of wanting to strangle the life out of him she found herself attracted to him. She loved that she was the only person who could get a rise out of him. That his eyes always found hers and even when they were challenging it set her blood on fire. Even though she didn't exactly understand it at the time….

Still time marched on and she learned what it was that started growing between them. It didn't take much to realize she wasn't the only to see that Daryl was growing into an attractive man. To see the eyes that would linger to long on him and the way he'd throw his head back when he'd laugh. And if that didn't just make her want to scream because she found her possessive of him before she'd even realized what her own feelings were.

His dad use to give her sly looks with laughing eyes. He'd wink at her and yell for his son who would come down the steps yawning and stumbling. Rubbing his eyes with his hair everywhere. Unaware he had an audience because she'd just started showing up on the weekends without asking. Daryl didn't argue or even question her on it but accepted it like it was something they'd always done. Which was in no way true but she appreciated him not mocking her like she knew he easily could have.

The years marched on and he was the constant in her life. Even as her parents died in a car wreck he'd stood by her and kept her on her feet when it would have been easier to sink. She didn't just tread water with him there by her but he'd forced her to keep going, even when the times he'd had to drag her along, and she was so thankful. They got to senior year and without question they were dating. Still fought at times but no longer trying to break his nose.

Still, that was why she stood where she was, glaring at Daryl's dad and his cackling idiot brother. Her and Daryl were arguing again. William just smiled at her and she knew he was laughing at her. Her whole reason for being mad was Daryl taking risk. What she thought was a risk that was.

"Carol." William said. "You can't hold a grudge."

Merle raised his head from where he was floating. "Holding a grudge in the end of the world is rude."

Carol scowled. "FINE!" she barked.

Carol stormed up the hill. She felt eyes on her and ignored the group. She didn't like these people. She didn't want to join with this group but understood strength in numbers. But what strength did these people really have? An old man with a Winnebago and a jumped up cop? They had the nerve to look down on the Dixon's. Which was frankly hilarious to her because they were by far the strongest and most skilled. They in no way needed these people.

Ignoring the looks and walking to the group of tents that were closer to the back of the camp and to the vehicles. Carol swallowed thickly knowing she needed to apologize. Daryl was so much better at holding his temper when it concerned her but she'd never quite got the hang of it when she was emotional. And if the end of the world wasn't enough to make someone emotional she didn't know what was.

Carol looked around for him but didn't see him and frowned. Quickly bending down she unzipped the tent and stepped in. He was there. He barely looked up at her and she could see the handprint on his face that was like a slap to her own face. She couldn't believe she hit him. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Daryl." Carol licked her lips and shuffled forward. He looked up at her and she could see the question in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He raised a brow and she could see feel the sweat on her throat like a hand trying to strangle her. He sighed and set aside the knife he'd been sharpening. It was one of hers. He was always checking her equipment.

"I shouldn't have hit you." Carol edged closer. He nodded slowly. "I feel like a horrible person."

"You were scared." He said, voice deep and low.

Carol nodded and her eyes watered. She moved then and was in his lap before he could move from where he was sitting. He grunted under her weight and braced himself with one hand planted on the ground and the other shooting to her hip.

"I'm still scared." Carol whispered.

Carol could still feel the panic of that first day. Of running to get through the streets to get where she knew the only family she had was. The sirens, fires, screams, and crying. It was all still there but now the world was silent on the outside.

Daryl sighed and buried his face in her throat before his arms wrapped around her. Carol mirrored him and wrapped around him.

"I don't want you going out there alone." Carol whispered. "What if you get cornered?"

Daryl kissed her throat before she felt him exhale. "I wasn't going alone, Carol."

Carol sputtered and leaned back quickly. Grabbing the sides of his face and forcing his head up to meet her eyes. He was serious.

"You said-"

"You interrupted me before I could ever tell you." He said. His hand came up rubbing his cheek before he continued. "Merle was going to stay here with you and start packing up. Me and dad were going to go check the traps before we left in the morning."

Carol nodded slowly. He smiled at her ruefully and leaned forward kissing her quickly but back up just as quickly. Carol followed him and he laughed. She shoved him and he fell back on his back. Carol stared down at him and felt her chest tighten. She was lucky and knew it. There were people in that group out there who didn't have their families.

"Merle and dad are going to go now since you had a fit." Daryl laughed up at her.

This was something she adored about him. She was so tempestuous but he seemed to enjoy it. Even now she could see he didn't hold it against her. She'd apologized and he accepted it, moving on. This, this was theirs. No one else got this from him.

Carol leaned down and kissed him causing his laughter to break off abruptly. Hands tangling in his hair and fighting with the buttons on his shirt immediately. He grunted under assault and returned it. Carol felt her shirt being forced up as his hands slid up her torso to cup her breast. He thrust his hips up into hers and groaned as the pressure.

When his shirt fell open finally and her hands were able to slide along his chest and stomach without resistance he groaned. Carol felt desperation of her memories clawing at her and started tearing at his belt. When she had it open, his button popped, and the zipper torn down he lifted his hips. Carol was quickly up on her knees as he returned the favor. Their breathing loud in the tent.

Carol yelped as her jeans were jerked down over her hips and butt. He growled low in his throat and bit down on her collar bone lightly. His teeth scraping against her skin. His hands sliding over her butt and lifting her up. She quickly started kicking her boots and jeans off. Carol was aware that his brother or dad could easily enter the tent. That if anyone was close enough would hear them but it was at the back of her mind. Easily blocked out and rendered unimportant.

When her knees were on either side of his hips Carol wasted no time in gripping him. He grunted and kissed her even rougher. His jeans were down just far enough that she could get to him and sink down onto him. Both of them were a mess as they came together. Her hair wild and untamed spilling around her face as her shirt was pushed up over her breast and the cups of her bra jerked down exposing her to his searching mouth. Her lower half bare to while his clothes were hanging off him.

Carol bit her lip roughly as she sunk down onto him. He panted roughly into her breast as he buried his face there. She smiled to herself as his arms around her body tightened. She set there for a moment and adjusted to the filling of being so full. Enjoying the closeness.

When she felt his breathing slow she rolled her hips. He smiled against her breast and Carol felt one of his hands drop to her butt and guide her movements. His mouth tracing over every inch of her he could reach. Every move desperate and needy. Like their fighting this too was just as intense.

Carol wrenched his head back and stared down into his eyes. His eyes were dilated and glazed but locked onto her own. He growled and Carol smiled. Her body rocking against his. Mouths clashing as he drove up into her, smothering her moans.

"...shit..."

"Just try…."

"….as soon as..."

"I know!"

Carol panted. Looking over her shoulder and yelping when Daryl flipped their positions quickly and covering her body with his own. Hiding her from sight. Knowing that his brother and dad were close. Knowing that Merle would barge right in.

Searching desperately Carol's hand closed around a blanket and jerked it up around their bodies, further hiding them. Daryl groaned and started driving into her even rougher. His hands pushing her legs up higher, knees by her own head. Carol whined in her throat at the pressure.

"….too quiet..."

"Usually still….fighting…."

"They said..."

"I know he didn't leave…."

"Don't matter. Come on."

Carol cried out sharply as her orgasm tore threw her. The sound of Merle and William's foot steps faltered for a moment. Carol continued to whine low her throat as he kept moving in too her.

"Fuck." He growled low in his throat. "Fuck Carol."

Her legs dropped and she wrapped them around his waist. Her arms following the motion to wrap around his torso. He dropped closer to her and buried his face in her throat as he climaxed. His body tense and shuddering against her own. Carol pressed herself closer to him and he sucked in a breath. His arms pulling her up against his body and tightening his grip on her. He turned his head kissing her temple. Carol smiled and turned her head meeting his eyes and pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"We stick together." His voice was rough. "Where I go – you go."

"I'm glad we had this talk." Carol grinned, still breathing hard.

He returned the smile. It was almost enough to distract her from the fact that the dead were walking. Carol ran her hand through his hair. Let the look in his eyes wash away the memories of sirens and screams. Let the feel of his thundering heart against her own soothe the smell of fires and death. This was her home, end of the world or no, Daryl was home.


End file.
